you are all i see
by MissWinkles
Summary: One night. Two best friends. One gorgeous, accommodating husband. E/B/R. One shot written for a certain fest. Read at you own risk.


**A little something written for TwiKinkFest. E/B/R - nothing too kinky, i'm too much of a wuss for that.**

**Thank you to the amazing Ordinary Vamp for her beta. She had better things to do but she still took the time out from her studies to spit shine my smut. Forever thankful. **

**Thank you also to Cappy and Judo for their amazing work behind the TwiKink scenes. Mad love for those two. Mad love.**

* * *

_**Prompt #29: Edward watches while Bella, his wife, is pleasured by another woman. Voyeur. No cuckold. No angst. Possible Threesome. Third female either Rose, Esme or Alice.**_

* * *

"Pretend I'm not even here."

Bella's cheeks are already stained pink from the glass of wine in her hand, her lips painted red to match. She smiles lazily at me from over the sofa, her best friend Rosalie beside her looking much the same.

"We'll try to be quiet," she says, dark eyes sparkling.

Rosalie, Bella's best friend since grade school, is in town for the weekend—the first time since our wedding two years ago. As much as I would love to spend some quality time with Bella I know how much she adores Rose, so I can't find it in me to pull her away.

Anyway, I have a stack of plans with my name on them, all of which have to be submitted to council at the end of next week.

Adult life sucks sometimes.

Ignoring Rose's watchful eyes, I lean over the back of the sofa and give Bella a quick kiss. She tastes like chocolate and red wine—sweet and warm and like home. It takes a mammoth effort not to explore her taste further, to suck her tongue into my mouth and kiss her the way I really want to.

"I'll be upstairs in the office," I say quietly. Bella smiles up at me, nodding.

I grab a glass of water and some cookies before I head upstairs, happy to leave Bella and Rose to their girl's night.

"Have fun," I call.

"We will," calls Rosalie.

Stopping outside of the office door, I touch my fingers to the side of our wedding picture, setting it straight. Two years seems like two minutes, but even now the photo makes me smile. We'd paid a fortune for a professional photographer but in the end the one photo we'd put up had been taken by a friend on a disposable camera. Simple, carefree, fun and full of love, to us the photo was the perfect snapshot of our wedding day and every day since.

Flicking the office light on, I settle into my desk chair, crack my knuckles, and reach for my 2B pencil.

Hours later, my eyes are burning and my shoulders are aching from hunching over my desk. The almost-complete plans stare back at me, a few minor alterations and a little polishing all they need before submission.

With a deep breath and a roll and stretch of my shoulders, I look up at the clock. It's just before midnight. Something tells me Bella and Rose will either be passed out in front of a chick flick or three bottles of wine into a bender. I hope to God it's the latter. Bella gets all sorts of freaky when she's had red wine, and it's been almost a week since she and I slept in the same bed let alone anything else. With her shifts at the hospital and my business trip, we've been like ships in the night, and I'm dying to feel the heat of her skin against mine.

My dick twitches at the thought, and I have to stifle a laugh as I adjust myself.

"Easy, tiger."

I take a few cleansing breaths before heading downstairs. Halfway down the stairs, I hear glass hit the hardwood floor followed by the peal of girlish laughter. I can't help but smile. The girls must be drunk.

Just as I'm about to open the door into the lounge, I hear the unmistakable sound of Bella moaning. It's quiet, muffled, but it's a sound I'd know anywhere. I reach for the door handle, only to freeze again at the sound of her voice. My heart beating erratically in my throat, I listen hard, hearing whispers and more quiet giggling from the other side of the door.

Slowly, so as not to make a sound, I slide open the hallway door just a little. From where I am I can see directly into the living room where Rose and Bella are lying on the sofa.

There, with her jeans unbuttoned and open, and her best friend on top of her, is my wife.

Between her legs, with her hand hidden down the front of Bella's pants, is Rosalie, her t-shirt discarded somewhere on the floor beside them. Bella's hips rock against Rose's hand gently as they kiss, her hands tucked beneath the cups of Rosalie's bra.

"Harder," says Rose, her own hips jerking against Bella's thigh as her touch becomes rougher, the pale flesh of Rosalie's breasts becoming pink in her hands.

Bella's hand slides into Rose's hair, her fingers tangling in the long blond strands as she pulls Rosalie's mouth to hers. The kiss is passionate, the kind of kiss Bella will give in the heat of the moment. I know what it feels like, what her lips feel like mashed against my own, the taste of her tongue, the little mewling noise she makes when I press back. I know it all so well. Watching her kiss someone else should be filling me with anger, but instead I'm straining against the zipper of my jeans, my blood pumping in my veins so hard I can hear it in my ears.

"Can I take your pants off?" asks Rose, glancing down at where her hand disappears into Bella's jeans.

I can see Bella's skin flush from where I stand across the room. Nevertheless she nods. Rosalie sits up, her long blonde hair draped over one shoulder. Her chest is flushed, and just like Bella her cheeks are also tipped pink. They both laugh as Bella wriggles out of her skinny jeans awkwardly.

"Nice underwear," teases Rosalie, snapping the elastic of Bella's bright pink thong.

Bella laughs, rolling them over her hips. "Edward has a thing for pink underwear."

Hearing my name from her lips sends my brain into a frenzy. I'm torn between wanting to watch and wanting to push Rose aside and bury my face between her legs myself.

She's so right - I do have a thing for her in pale pink lace.

Grabbing Bella by the hips, Rose slides her toward the edge of the sofa, smirking. "I can see why." When Rose moves from the couch to the floor, my dick throbs so painfully I almost groan.

I'm going to watch as another woman goes down on my wife.

I should be angry-jealous even-but I'm not. Apart from the fact that Rosalie is a set of fake tits away from a gorgeous swimsuit model, Bella is enjoying it, and the sight of my woman panting and writhing as another woman kisses and licks her way down her stomach is making me almost blind with arousal.

"Oh fuck." Bella wraps a hand in Rosalie's blonde hair as she props a foot up on the sofa cushion, opening her legs wider. From my spot across the room I can see her the blood pooling between her thighs as Rose buries her head between them, right where I so desperately want to be.

Her back arches, and even from a distance I can hear the sound of Rose's mouth against Bella's pussy. I wonder briefly if she knows what Bella likes. If she knows that Bella likes to be worked with both fingers and mouth, and that when she comes she tastes like cotton candy.

Bella's knees fall apart even wider, and her mouth pops open as her head falls back against the couch. "Yeah, like that," she whispers. "Harder, Rose… oh! Oh, God, yeah, like that." When Bella lifts her head again, her chest rising and falling rapidly, the blood pools in my cheeks and heat flashes up my back.

She's looking right at me.

Rosalie's blonde head bobs up and down between her legs, and just when I think my night can't get any stranger, Bella reaches out, her hand open, inviting.

"Come here, Edward," she says quietly.

I'm glued to the spot. My cheeks flame as Rosalie stops her ministrations and turns on the spot, a sexy smile spreading across her arousal soaked mouth.

"Please?" she says.

The door rattles on its casters as I slide it open. Bella doesn't even bother to cover up or sit up, instead she beckons me forward until I'm standing beside her with the perfect view of them both.

"Hey, baby," she says, her cheeks pink and her pupils blown.

My throat feels like it's glued shut. "Hey," I manage, my voice raspy.

Bella smiles, looking down at Rosalie, who's still kneeling between her legs, her blue eyes on Bella and I. Intertwining her fingers with mine, she presses a kiss to my knuckles. "Want to watch me come on her mouth, Edward?"

There's a moment, just a single beat in time, where I think about saying no. Where I take control of the situation and of my wife. But the thought is gone the moment I look down at Bella, her deep brown eyes gazing up at me with love and adoration, the kind of look that only she can give me. Apart from the fact that I would do anything for her, what guy doesn't want to watch two hot women get each other off right in front of him?

Swallowing hard, I nod.

She looks down, smiling lazily at Rosalie, who grins back. With a flick of her hair over her shoulder, Rosalie leans forward to continue. Her blue eyes find mine as her lips press against Bella's pussy, and I swear she smiles at me when Bella shudders, her legs jerking. At this point I'm not sure who's enjoying it more.

Reaching up, Bella slides the straps of her tank top over her shoulders and pushes it down until it's around her waist, leaving her chest bare. The skin across her décolletage is pink, the blood pooling beneath as she pants loudly. I so badly want to reach out, to touch her perfect pink nipples as they harden, the skin pebbling around them.

I don't though, I keep my hands to myself.

"Open your pants," whispers Bella, and when I break my gaze from where Rose is between her legs, I find her looking at me. Her bottom lip disappears between her teeth as she glances down at the obvious bulge in my jeans. "I want to see how hard you are for us."

With a shaking hand, I pop the buttons on my jeans. My boxers are damp with precum, and my dick twitches hard as Bella moans, arching her back as her fingers brushing against her nipples roughly.

"God, she's so good, Edward. Her mouth is perfect."

Reaching into my underwear, I feel my dick throb against my palm as Rose uses her fingers to spread Bella wider, her eyes closed as she opens her mouth wide against her.

"Use your fingers, Rose," I whisper, just loud enough that I know she can hear, but not loud enough to be as commanding as I'd intended. "She likes that."

Rosalie looks up at me for a moment, and as I unbutton the last button on my jeans, letting them hang open, I watch as she slides two fingers into Bella's pussy. Bella's back arches hard and her stomach tenses, her hands gripping the cushion beneath her.

A grunt escapes as I squeeze my hand over my dick. The feeling of Bella's eyes on me as Rosalie laps and sucks between her legs is intense, and with just another few passes of my hand I can feel my balls tightening with impending release.

Bella watches my hand move over my dick, her eyes hungry as slides a hand into Rosalie's hair. "That's it," she hisses, gripping Rose's hair tightly, "right there. Don't… fuck… don't stop."

My fist tightens around the head of my dick and the muscles in my stomach tense.

"You gonna come, baby?" pants Bella, her face pink and her chest flushed.

Cupping my balls as I pump my fist harder, I nod. I can feel the heat building in the pit of my stomach and my knees are beginning to feel weak. "Fuck yeah."

"Oh, God, Edward. I'm… oh, oh shhhhit I, i'm…"

Rosalie works her hands and mouth, moaning softly as Bella grinds her pussy against her mouth. With a final arch of her back, Bella's eyes scrunch shut. "Oh shit. I'm coming. Fuck!"

The heat building up in my stomach explodes as I watch Bella tense, coming hard against Rosalie's mouth, her hips rocking against her face, her hands holding the girl's mouth in place. My thighs tense as my dick twitches in my hand, my cum coating Bella's tits. She continues to moan as Rose's fingers work her, pulling the last shuddering moments of an orgasm from my wife. My knees wobble and my vision blurs as I pump my hand a few final times, the last echoes of my own orgasm pulsing through me.

Bella practically melts into the sofa as Rose places soft, wet kisses to the inside of her thighs. Stretching out like a cat, she purrs softly, smiling, her toes pointed and her hands raised overhead. "That was good."

With sticky hands and a rapidly deflating dick, all I can do is nod.

Sitting up onto her knees, Rosalie brushes her hair over her shoulders. Her lips are pink, her cheeks matching. "My turn?" she asks, running a single finger down the back of Bella's calf.

With my cum still dripping down her chest, Bella leans forward and pulls Rose forward to kiss her. She sucks gently on her lips and tongue, obviously enjoying taste of herself on Rose's mouth. When she pulls away I'm stunned to see that glitter of arousal still sparking in Bella's eyes.

"You know it."

Rose grins as Bella presses her to the floor gently. "Lie back," she says, and we both watch as Rose lies on the floor at the foot of the sofa.

Bella stands, letting her tank top fall over her hips and to the floor, leaving her completely naked.

"I'm feeling a little overdressed here, guys," she jokes, gesturing to the two of us.

Giggling, Rose unbuttons her jeans and slides them from her legs, and as I peel my t-shirt off and let my pants fall to the floor, I watch as she strips off her underwear and shirt also.

Her body is perfect. The kind of perfect you see in Playboy and Penthouse. Slim hips and toned thighs, she's flat in all the right places, and perky where she should be. Her skin is tanned and smooth, her blonde hair bright against the dark carpet. But no matter how hard I try, I can't tear my eyes away from Bella. The curve of her hips, the slope of her neck, her tits, her ass, her thighs—it's like she was made for me—to my own specifications. She's perfect, and in this moment, with another woman in the room, I've never loved her more.

Reaching up onto her tiptoes, she presses her lips to mine, and beneath the taste of her mouth, is the taste of her arousal. Bella looks down, smirking as she sees the growing erection in my underwear. "You know that dick is mine, right?" she whispers.

Her eyes are glassy but filled with fire. I nod emphatically as she presses her hand against my crotch.

"Fuck me, Edward," she says quietly as she leans in closer, her nipples brushing my chest. "Fuck me hard while I go down on Rose. Watch me eat her pussy while you fuck me from behind."

I don't think I could form the word yes if I tried. Thankfully she takes my silence as a good sign.

She smiles. "Watch."

And, like a good boy, I do.

I've never seen this commanding sex kitten side of Bella before. She's always been an active participant in our sex life, but until now has always been more than happy to let me take control. In fact, until now I'd assumed she'd been bordering on submissive in nature.

Boy, was I wrong.

And boy, am I glad I was.

This sexually-charged, assertive Bella is glorious to behold, and quite possibly the sexiest I've ever seen her. I watch, completely enraptured, as she and Rose touch and kiss, exploring each other's bodies right in front of me. Part of my brain is screaming at me to jump in, to work my way in the middle somehow because two girls. But, while I'm happy for Bella to love on Rose, I can't seem to find it in me to touch another woman.

My height over the two of them gives me the perfect vantage point. Their kisses aren't showy like they are in porn, they're passionate, open-mouthed and messy. Rose hitches a leg over Bella's hip as their kisses intensify, her hips rocking gently as Bella's hand slips between them.

Kneeling to rest on my knees, I watch as Bella's hand strokes the soft, pink, wet skin between Rose's legs. As she dips down to take one of Rose's nipples into her mouth I roll my boxers down my thighs, my dick already back at full attention in my hand. Bella's tongue swirls and flicks over the pebbled flesh of Rose's nipple as her other hand strokes between her legs softly. Rosalie's breath hitches as Bella dips a finger slowly in and out of her, teasing her—teasing me.

"You like watching?" Bella asks quietly, her eyes moving between where her hand is and where mine is.

I nod, and her bottom lip disappears between her teeth as she watches me slide a hand into my underwear. Her dark eyes are fixed on me as I slide my palm up and over the head of my dick. She might have her hands all over Rose, but I know where her heart is and what it beats for. The rush of possession, of knowing that she's mine, makes my dick pulse and harden in my hand.

But as great as a little friction feels, I'm dying to feel my wife wrapped around me.

Mimicking her earlier movement, I gesture for her to sit up. Leaving Rose with a kiss, she sits up on her knees. Reaching to bring her close, I slide one hand into hers as the other cups the back of her head as she leans in to finally kiss me.

Her body presses flush against mine, her warm skin touching mine and sending sparks zipping through my body and heat straight to my groin.

"I love you," she whispers, the sex kitten taking a backseat for a heartbeat as she gazes up at me.

I smile, brushing a thumb across her cheek. "I love you, too."

Bella places a kiss to the center of my chest, right above my heart, and turns, sliding down until her ass in the air in front of me. She bends at the waist to meet an eager Rosalie, who opens her legs as Bella kisses her way slowly down her long legs.

Rosalie's quiet sighs of pleasure turn breathy, and I can't help myself, I reach forward, running my fingers the length of Bella's thighs. Her ass is soft and pliable in my hands, her thighs warm against mine as she presses back against me, seeking, searching, wanting. She groans into Rose's pussy as I press the head of my dick against her, her back arching gently as she tries to angle herself closer.

"Take it," I say, my voice husky and unused, my pulse thundering with the need to bury myself in Bella. "Come on, baby," I urge, pulling her back a little. With a sigh, Bella sinks down onto my cock, and the hot, wet, heat of her combined with the sight of Rosalie spread out beneath us both is enough to make me shiver. I can already feel the telltale tightening in my groin, but there's no way I'm blowing my load this early and sitting the rest of the game out. I reach around and press my fingers to her clit gently, and the ensuing buck against my hand tells me she's needy, ready to be fucked right. To be fucked the way she likes it by the person who knows her best. Not ready to move too much yet, I pull her to me tightly, grinding her against my pelvic bone, pressing against the spot that makes her moan.

And moan she does.

With her mouth against Rose she moans long and loud, causing Rose to buck and writhe.

I keep my movements as slow as I can, feeling every inch of her swallow me whole; her heat sending a rush of goosebumps up my thighs and lower back. A single bead of sweat rolls down the back of my neck all the way to the base of my spine.

It's too much; the sight, the sounds, the feeling, it's all building like a wave ready to crash over me.

Bella and Rose both moan as I pick up my pace a little. Bella's hips buck and jerk against me, and beneath her Rose curses as Bella's hands and mouth work her into a frenzy. Her pale hands grip Bella's dark hair tightly, and in turn I tighten my hands around her hips. She's being pulled in two directions, two people chasing their own end just as she does.

I'm fighting the urge to come when suddenly Rose throws her head back, her long neck exposed as she gasps. She moans Bella's name loudly, her hands clutching at the back of her head, her shoulders, her own thighs as Bella pushes her hard toward her climax.

"Oh God," she whines, her knees opening wider as Bella's hand moves faster.

The sound of them both pushes me to pump my hips harder. I watch as Rosalie's body tightens and jerks, riding out her climax loudly. The sight makes my blood boil in my veins and heat spiral through my body.

Rosalie watches, glassy-eyed and panting, as Bella now shifts her weight onto her hands and knees, her body hovering over Rosalie's as I pump into her from behind.

She smiles lazily, watching contentedly.

"Fuck," Bella moans, her arms shaking and her hair sweeping against the floor as I grind into her from behind. "Right there." Her body shudders. "Oh God, Edward."

I feel her stomach and back tense as she pushes back hard, her thighs grinding against mine, her head thrown back as I make final circular pass of her clit. Her heat tightens and flutters around my dick, her orgasm pulling me over the edge. Fire explodes from the place it's been building steadily, my knees wobbling and my breath stuttering as my orgasm rips through me.

I swear I'm blind for a moment it's so fucking good.

My body feels like it's made of lead. My knees collapse out from beneath me and all I can do is lie there, panting, sweating, my pulse hammering. From the corner of my eye I see Rosalie rise and tuck her clothes under her arm before heading toward the bathroom.

"Hey," whispers Bella beside me, her eyes finding mine.

Rolling my head to one side, I take a long look at my wife; her hair splayed out on the carpeting, her back rising and falling quickly. Her eyes shine and her skin glistens with sweat, but there's an uncertain set to her mouth, the tiniest hint of concern in her beautiful features.

I smile, unable to stop the short laugh that pops out. "Hey," I reply after a moment.

She sits up, resting on her elbows. "So… that escalated quickly."

We both laugh this time, and it eases whatever tension is lingering.

Bella shivers, her skin pebbling from the cool air.

We dress slowly, stealing kisses. "You're okay?" asks Bella, holding the front of my t-shirt tightly in her fist. She tugs me toward her, tucking that bottom lip I love so much between her teeth.

I nod, tucking a dark strand of hair behind her ear. "Definitely not how I imagined the night would play out," I say truthfully, smiling. "But I'm not complaining either."

The hallway door rattles as Rosalie appears, clothed, her bag slung over her shoulder. "I better head off," she says, smiling her megawatt smile.

Bella pouts. "Already?"

"It's after one, babe," I say, glancing at my watch.

Bella's eyebrows raise and she rocks back on her heels, her hands tucked into the back pockets of her jeans. "I guess time flies when you're having fun, huh?"

Both Rose and I laugh as Bella blushes, the headstrong, dominating woman forgotten for now.

"It was so lovely to see you," says Rose, leaning in for a hug. She smiles at me over Bella's shoulder. "Both of you."

I run a hand over my head, my hair no doubt a complete mess, brain still scrambled from the night's turn of events. "Any time, Rose," I somehow manage to say. "You're always welcome."

She smiles, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment.

"Maybe next time I'll bring a friend."

* * *

**No sequel. don't ask. **

**okay. maybe. **

**one day. **


End file.
